Black Rose
by themellyb123
Summary: Gaara attacks Matsuri out of the blue and just wants her forgivness. She is simply unable to forget the past and is unwilling to let it go. Its left to time to heal her deepest wounds and with the help of nature's beauty, time doesn't have to draw out like a blade.
1. The Hit

**This story came out of sole frustration and depression so it is garunteed to not be perfect... it will be a bit harsh but it will eventually become sweeter. Trust me when I say that its dark so read at your own risk. In my opinion there just aren't enough Gaamatsu stories so I decided to do this pair.**

**Its basically a story where Gaara hurts Matsuri severly and then they stuggle with trust issues and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto don't you think it would be hell of a lot different?**

* * *

Gaara held Matsuri's neck tightly against a wall with intentions to kill her. He smiled wickedly as he ran his hand up her cheek and laughed when a tear slid down her face. She couldn't breath at the least and had given up the fight a while back. He drew a kunai from his pocket, making Matsuri's eyes widen, and he brung it close to her face.

The tear that had just fallen from her right eye was being traced with the kunai going up. Blood trinckled lightly from the wound and freely fell to the floor mixed with her tears.

This gave him great pleasure, she was crying for him, pleading with her eyes to live, begging for mercy, all silently. She shed more tears as more blood left the wound. Blood slowly was creeping up her thoat although being forced closed. Gaara punched the poor girl in the stomach causing the blood to rise faster.

The blood leaked from the right side of her mouth in a way that drool would in the middle of the night. The small trail that almost reached her chin was stopped when Gaara's thumb whiped it and flicked it off with a single twist of his wrist.

Her body was against the wall and feet dangled a foot off the ground. What held her up was just Gaara's hand around her neck. Her shirt was riding up just a bit and her stomach was visible. With the same kunai he first used he slid it up the side of her stomach making a heavy amount of blood seep out.

Matsuri whimpered in pain with the best of her ability. His hand gripped her neck tighter before he jammed the kunai straight into her stomach.

She had given up all hope then and there. The pain she felt was just to much for her fragile being. Surviving was definately out of the picture so she simply hoped of dying quickly, to be put out of her misery. That wasn't going to happen, not with the plans he had atleast.

Torturing was one, begging was two, and burning her alive was three. His plans were cut short when a wave of regret crashed over him hard. It wasn't enought to completely stop him but it was enough to save her.

The grip he had around her neck loosened substantially, and it allowed her to breath. She gulped in the most air she could, and choked at the dryness of her throat. She coughed harshly and her head jerked a bit with evey cough that left her mouth.

He stared at her as she coughed up blood before tightening his grip a bit once more. In her mind those were certainly the last breaths she was ever going to take so once again she gave up and leaned her head against the wall preparing herself for death.

He looked down from the silently pleading girl hoping to evade himself giving in. She was after all the first he had ever come to love. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her, but he didn't want to have her either, he simply wasn't good enough for his own standards.

The thought made him tighten his grip yet again tighter, much much tighter. Her head jerked up at the change and she simply wished for death to swipe over her already.

Then hope appeared agian, in the slightest but it was back. Hell if it wasn't for that one blessed thing Matsuri would of died. Temari had walked in, a shocked expression took over her faces features, and she simply couldn't react. Though she knew she had to, so she did, in the only way she saw it to be possible.

She walked over to her younger brother and slammed him down against the floor with her fan. The impact had sent him flying to his Kazekage desk. It was a strong enough blow that broke the desk istantly at contact with Gaara's body.

Matsuri fell to the floor and yelped like a small puppy unable to utter a complete word. Temari knew that even though Gaara was unconcious he was fine, although for the fate of her dear comrade, she simply didn't know.

* * *

**Its a little rough and it is short and I am aware but right now I am simply mad. I was woking on a chapter to another story that I have, and it gets almost entirely deleted. How? I will never know but this story is the aftermath of it.. enjoy. Oh and happy Ecuadorian Independace Day**

**Review and give me your opinions on it. This is my first Gaamatsu story so its iffy but I can only get better :}**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Love,**

**Melly**


	2. Thoughts

_Matsuri fell to the floor and yelped like a small puppy unable to utter a complete word. Temari knew that even though Gaara was unconcious he was fine, although for the fate of her dear comrade, she simply didn't know._

* * *

Temari picked up Matsuri's fragile boby and carried her to the nearest hospital. The girl had lost a lot of blood. Blood that was leaving a trail behind Temari unnoticed. The girl in her arms was as good as dead, she was unconscious that is. Her body went limp in Temari's arms and it was as if the girl was carying dead weight. Reason being, her body became heavyier when she couldn't stay conscious any longer.

They quickly arrived at the hospital where Matsuri was rushed away in hopes of her life being saved. Her chances were slim, but there still was some hope. Within minutes docters had her plugged up to a whole bunch of tubes and cables in a small room. They had ordered Temari to stay outside and wait for for the patient but Temari couldn't comply.

She had to get back to the Kazekage tower, and so she did. She quickly ran up stairs until she got to the floor where the main offices were located at. Her pace then slowed down drastically, she didn't want to face her brother. What if he tried to kill her and noone was there to save her. She knew she eventually had to confront him, so to her it was decided that it was best to do it now.

Her pace kicked up a bit and eventually she faced a closed door. She gulped heavily and knocked lightly on the door. There was no response so she cracked the door open slightly, enough for her head to peer through. She saw Gaara in a corner and he was curled up into a smal ball. She slowly opened the door and stepped in.

For the most part she shut the door but leeft around two inches for some reason. She walked towards him and stood in front of him. He didn't move an inch and barely looked like he was breathing when she sat down next to him. He lifted his face a bit and dry tears were visible on his cheeks. She brought a hand to his face and wiped away his tears before she roughly slapped him.

His head turned from the impact of the slap but he ramained silent, not even wincing at the sting. She was going to slap him again but without hesitation he grabbed her wrist and twisted it until he heard a loud crack. Things like that were of no effect to her since she endured "playing" like that almost every day when she was younger with her brothers.

It did cause pain but it was nothing over the top, she simply yanked her wrist out of his grip and with her good hand popped the bone back into place. Once again she sat down next to her brother from previously being on her knees and put her hand on his knee.

"Why... Gaara?" She softly spoke looking him directly in the eye.

He didn't respond, instead he let his head fall on to Temai's shoulder for comfort. With her hand that was broken just a minute ago she rubbed his head gently hoping he would open up to her.

"I don't know... she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Gaara responded to his older sister.

"She's not going to trust you... you know that right?" Temari responded as she planted a small kiss on Gaara's head.

"What do I do... I told her to leave because I couldn't control myself any longer but she didn't listen... she stayed." Gaara said quietly.

"For starters you need to talk to her. Then tell her you love her... and afterwards just work on trust." She responded letting a small tear fall on to Gaara's hair.

He got up and sat in front of her and said, "Temari... thats easy for you to say. You're a twenty eight year old woman, that is married, and has two kids."

"Gaara... you make me sound old, and I'm only twenty seven. Now listen to me... you either have to fight for what you want... or let it go." Temari responded giggling at first but then got serious.

"Hard to do when you fight _against_ what you want." He responded himself chuckling.

They both got up and Temari once again hugged him and said, "She loves you more than you can imagine... just give her time she will come around."

With that said she walked out of the room and left to go back to the hospital. Gaara put on his Kazekage robe and hat then left the building for a walk. As he walked he saw couples walking down the street and it caused him pain. He thought to himself, 'That could me... and Matsuri.'

Then he continued walking down a couple of more streets until he came upon a flower shop. Hesitantly he walked in and began looking around. A woman walked up to him and asked, "Do you need any help, Lord Gaara?"

"I am looking for a single flower. A flower... that is strong, and indapendant..." He said but his words trailed off to his thoughts.

"Seems like you want a flower for a girl who has been through a lot. If you ask me, I would say you caused that girl damage, but she's lucky to have you." She said not refering to his occupaation.

He looked down and said, "You're wrong... I love her, but... I don't deserve her. I might not be a jinchuriki any more, but I'm still a monster. I nearly killed her."

"You wouldn't be doing something like this if you didn't. Now... the flower... a black rose. It's not dependant on any other flower, it's strong, it has will power, it faces hardships, but in the end it come's out stronger than before. Plus I know Matsuri will love it." She responded giggling when she said the last sentance.

His head snapped up at the sound of Matsuri's name and saw no other than Sari. His heart beat picked up but settled down a little once he knew who it was, "So, I should get her a black rose?"

"Yes Gaara, you should." She replied setting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**This is chapter two... enjoy and review please.**

**love,**

**mells**


	3. A Visit

**If you are a person that listens to music while reading... you should definately try "space bound" by eminem for this chapter that is. Actually it sums up the story as a whole in a wierd eminem way... pay attention to the lyrics and you will see.**

* * *

He walked out of the store with a single black rose in his hand and made his way towards the hospital Matsuri was being held in. His mind tried to form out a way to apologize mut to no avail. It only confused him more the more he though of it, but he knew he had to tell her something. He also kne he couldn't simply blame it on her for not leaving so he continued trying to formulate an apology.

He hadn't come up with anything by the time he made it to the hospital, but decided that it was too late to back out. He walked into the tall building and walked upto the receptionist, "May I see the patient Matsuri?"

"Yes lord Kazekage... she is in room 307 down that hall, take a right, second door on the let." The receptionist responded.

"Thank you very much." Gaara said, taking the instunctions just given to him by the woman.

Soon enough he came across the numbers 307 and knocked on the door lightly. He lightly heard the words ''come in'' but he took his time doing so. Matsuri in one day had been visited by Sari, Ittetsu, Temari, her husband Shikamau, and their two kids Gemimu, and Kiraku. Two female three year old nut jobs. She expected it to be Kankuro, so she calmly waited for him to walk in, although that wasn't at all the case.

He lightly cracked open the door and slowly opened it up more. He opened the door completely with the rose behind his back attached to a small note. Instantly at the sight of him she tried to move away, only resulting in her falling off of her bed and onto the floor, but even then she backed up towards a wall. He took a step foward and she pushed herself impossibly more against the wall. With a small amount of his sand he held the rose up in the hallway so she hadn't seen it yet.

He took yet another step closer to her and saw a tear run down her face. He felt his heart crack in two when more tears came streaming down her beautiful delicate face. He couldn't comfort her, and he knew it, he was the cause of those tears. He caused her pain, yet another reason to add to his own list of why he didn't deserve her. He ruined the trust she had in him, if there ever was any.

His heart sunk even lower when she began whimpering, "Someone help me please..."

He took the final steps needed to be directly in front of her and simply stood there, tears gleaming in his eyes. She looked up at him and held her head as she continued sobbing. There was a panicked expression on her face as she used the heels of her feet to push his feet away. He didn't move an inch, instead he let a single tear fall and let it drop directly on her knee, sliding down the side coldly.

Her eyes shot open at contact with the cold liquid and looked up at him still crying. He bent down next to her and picked her up. Although she was thrashing around in his arms, hitting him, scratching him he continued walking until he was next to her bed. Gently he set her down on the bed and wiped away the small drops of blood that were streaming down his face from the cat like scratches she just gave him.

She was panting as if she was taking her last breaths and stared up into his eyes. She saw pain, sorrow, and most importantly regret in his gaze that was fixated on her face. Another tear slided down his cheek, before he turned around and left without uttering a single word through the time he had just spent with her.

Her heart's beat instantly calmed down when he left, leaving no trail of him behind. Her heart beat kicked up again when she saw sand open the door and shut it as well. The sand was wrapped around what appeared to be a flower and a small piece of paper was visible outside of the sand. The flower was placed in a vase that was next to her bed and before her eyes the sand disolved and vanished.

She stared at the flower in horror but after moments of hesitation she reached for it with a shaky hand. She held it in her hands and stared at the note before opening it up to read it. In Gaara's handwriting it read,

_I told you to go..._

She tore the note in two and threw it as far away from her figure as possible. Then she tore the petals off of the small flower and threw them up in the air. With 9 senbons the pinned them all on the ceiling and watched them shimmer brightly with the moonlight. The stem she simply put it in the vase as if she never desembled the black rose it just was.

Little did she know Gaara had used his third eye to observe her reaction. He wasn't expecting her to smile or laugh or anything positive but he didn't expect her to do that. His heart ached severly and although it was only eight in the night he was emotionally exhausted. He silently walked home crying with his head down so his hat would cover his tears.

Silenly he walked into his home and took off his Kazekage robe along with the hat and hung them up. Then he took off his shirt and randomly dropped it in his hallway as he walked towards his room. The urge of drinking something then hit him so he walked into his kitchen for a glass of water. As he was drinking the large glass of water something shiny caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

It was a sharp. Pointy. Deadly. Guilty. Knife. He grabbed it and stared at it for the longest of times before moving it to his wrist. Slowly and dreadfully he glided the knife across his wrist, and his world went black with a loud thud.

* * *

**Kick ass cliff hanger yes I know, and I will update soon I promise, but I also have my sasusaku story Newbie yet Not that I work on. And it is my priority to do do a chapter for that story first then this one, but to be fair i do a chapter for each one before moving on to the next in either.**

**review plzz**

**love**

**mells**


	4. Reminiscing

"This idiot did not just atempt to do that..." Temari mumbled to herself setting her fan down and preventing her younger brother from falling to the floor. She handed him over to Shikamaru who began to carry Gaara's unconscious body to a couch in the living room. He set him down on the couch slowly, avoiding damaging him.

"Mommy/Daddy... wha' happun?" The petite twins asked in unision."Don't worry about it Gemimu, Kiraku." Shikamaru said picking up the little girls and placing one on each of his sides. The little girls giggled as Gaara began waking up and rubbing his neck. Shikamaru set the two girls down and they ran over to Gaara and tackled him.

"Gaara... may I have a word with you?" Temari asked seriously. "It's not in my power to say no is it?" Gaara asked looking over at Shikamaru, who shook his head and mouthed "No."

"Alright Gemi, Kira.. I need to talk with your mother." Gaara said trying to get the little girls off of him.

"Girls..." Shikamaru said in a threatening tone. "Okay Daddy." The little girls pouted but took their father's hand, and left the room.

Temari sat down next to Gaara on the couch and set her legs on Gaara's lap, "Alright spill it." She said with arms crossed.

He looked down and said, "She tore the note and flower apart."

"You can't expect her to forgive you so easily. You have to regain her trust, she might love you with all her heart, but you hurt her. I'll talk to her but there isn't much I can do." Temari replied.

"She was trembling in fear Temari..." Gaara said looking away.

"It's going to take time... listen I just came to check up on you, but I have to go now. Just be patient alright? And don't do anything stupid... Killing yourself will be the equivalent to killing her... she cant live without you." Temari said kissing his forehead.

He watched the four leave his apartment and he simply sat there. Shirtless, tired, annoyed, aggrevated, but mostly... sad. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't moving, and if it wasn't for his chest occasionally rising he would have appeared to not be breathing as well. Then he got up and slowly began walking out of his apartment, and in the direction of the place he met Matsuri.

When he arrived it was deserted, and not a single signal of life was aparent. He sat down with his back up against a wall, and began to think back at that day. She was the only one out of nearly twenty genin that chose him as a sensei. He though on Temari's words, she loved him, it seemed like a sick joke to him, but maybe, just maybe the joke wasn't one.

He laughed remembering how weak, clumsy and innocent she was. She really had grown up, she no longer was innocent. Hundreds of deaths have been played out infront of her, all of which she had grown acustom to. She no longer is weak, in fact when Temari gave birth the twins were kidnapped, and she alone got them back, going against 5 S-Rank criminals, while still being a chunin. For that brave event she was promoted to jounin, and she's one of the village's best. Sure she is still clumsy, but thats simply her nature, although he realizes her clumsyness is mainly around him.

Her style had changed as well, her usual skirt with knee high socks had been replaced with mesh stockings entirely covering her legs, except for the area on her right leg where her weapon pouch was at, and small dark blue loose shorts. Her top is a black one that resembles the one Temari wore as a genin, with her shoulders exposed as well, but it was higher than her belly button. Her shoulders were covered with the same fishnets, and her neck had the sand's headband hanging around. Her sandals were replaced with the typical black ankle sandals.

Her hair was different as well. It had lost its bob form and had been cut. It resembled Hinata's genin haircut except it wasn't that short and it had thicker bangs aligning her face structure. Her hair throughout the years lightened the slightest creating a lighter brown than the dark brown her hair originally was. She would of appeared to be a differt persona but her personality was the same, along with her behavior. Change isn't always bad, certainly not in the case of Matsuri.

He realized exactly how much she changed. She certainly didn't depend on him anymore to save her life, recently it had been the opposing way. On numerous occasions she had prevented him from getting harmed, and he was greatful, but felt useless. He wanted to be a perfect man, simply for her, but he desired it badly. To him being the Kazekage simply wasn't enough, but his personality was tainted the way it was. Dark, Mysterious, cold, but he didn't know that he didn't have to change. Thats exactly the way that Matsuri loves him. He just knows that he will never be with her, because of the way he is. Boy is he terribly wrong.

* * *

**I'm sorry It has been taking me a bit of a while to update. I blame my mother, she drags me along on errands way too often. She thinks its bad to leave me home alone, and I have a hard time convincing her that I am capable, but well... moms are moms. Blabbering. Sorry. Anyways... enjoy.**

**Review please**

**love,**

**melly**


	5. A Brothers Logic

******This is the easiest out of all the four stories I have so far to update. So this will usually be my first option, updating wise. So here is chapter five. Enjoy ;}**

* * *

After a while of thinking he got up and when he turned around, an unexpected person was there. His brother was standing before him with his arms crossed. Kankuro raised a brow and asked, "Need to think huh?"

Gaara nodded and sat down once again. Kankuro sat down next to him and shoved his shoulder saying, "So why you did it?"

"I don't know... I felt the sudden urge to... to... kill." Gaara responded looking up at the sky.

"But yesterday... out of all days. Yesterday... just eight years ago the shukaku was taken out of you by the Akatsuki." Kankuro said looking down.

Gaara nodded again and quietly spoke, "I warned her though... but she stayed. I was losing control of my mind and body but I heard her say "I trust that you won't hurt me."

"Just be glad you warned her... if not it would have been solely your fault, but its partially hers too you know that?" Kankuro said looking up.

Out of nowhere Gaara grabbed Kankuro's neck and slammed his head against the ground, "It was my fault not hers." He said harshly.

After a second or two the Kankuro under Gaara's grip began cracking until "black ant" was visible. He let go of the puppet and the puppet was pulled in the direction of where Kankuro was now at.

He approached Gaara and sat infront of him this time around, "She can barely move... just be consistant and visit her, its not like she can run away from you. With just your presence she will eventually trust you again. I spoke with Temari and she will talk to her tomorow."

"I know but its simply not enough." Gaara responded.

That ticked Kankuro off, "What the fuck do you mean "its not enough" look at who you are idiot, she has no option but to see you every fucking time she needs permission to do anything! Listen to me you idiot, I'm not the love bird type, but I'm atleast smart enough to realize that she loves you and she always will!"

"Theres no proof."

"_No proof_"... you really are blind aren't you?! The girl goes nuts every fucking time she sees you... the same way you are around her." Kankuro said walking away from his younger brother.

Once Kankuro left Gaara had no option but to go home himself. He still was tired, too tired to even walk, so he used his sand to fly him to his small home. Inside his house he locked the door securely to not get any more interuptions, so he could finally rest. He walked towards his room and sat down on his bed. On his nightstand was a picture of him with his siblings when they were younger. He picked the picture up and slammed it against the floor. It shattered, creating over one hundred pieces of shattered glass, revealing a picture behind the one that was in view.

It was a small picture of him and Matsuri around a year before. He was unconscious, and Matsuri, by what Temari told him, tripped and fell ontop of him. Right at that moment Temari took a picture, but what made him content was the fact that her lips fell perfectly on his. He picked the small picture up from the shattered glass, and accidentally cut his finger on a fairly large piece of glass. He set the picture down on the bed and slowly began pulling the glass out of his finger wincing at the sudden shock of pain.

He pulled it out completely and threw it on the floor before he layed down on his bed with the picture in his hand. He began drifting off to sleep not realizing that the cut he had was staining the picture. It was in a pattern that made the picture appear as if it was a slaughter. Not that anyone would have ever cared but it was going to bother him.

...

The next morning he woke up calmly. For some reason he felt at ease, although deep inside he was going insane. He couldn't take being feared by the person he loved most. The words that his siblings told him only fed the confusion that was going on inside of him. He didn't know what to believe, his instincts which told him that he was worthless, or his siblings hat would never lie to him. He was favoring his instincts but he had the gut feeling that his siblings were right, he just had to somehow confirm it.

He had to deal with his Kezekage duties first though, it was priority and he knew it. He got up and walked to his bathroom, to get ready for the troubled day ahead of him. He took a quick shower, before getting dressed in his usual black attire. He grabbed his gourd and walked out of his home and bagan walking in the direction of the Kazekage tower. When he walked into his office there was a very unexpected sight. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting at his desk doing his paperwork.

It seemed as if their roles were swapped, Temari in the minute that he was there had not stopped yawning, and Shikamaru appeared dtermined to finish the papers. Temari walked over to Shikamaru and from behind wrapped her arms around his neck, "Go see her... we have your work under control."

"Thank you." He said placing his Kazekage robe and hat on a stand.

* * *

**I have been busy and I will only get busier since school will start in less than two weeks and I will be starting ballet classes (YAY I AM SO EXCITED) soon.**

**review plzz**

**love**

**mells**


	6. Gemi And Kira

He shut the door behind him, leaving the married couple alone once again as he prepared himself for heartbreak all over again. These were the times when he wondered what they did with Kiraku and Gemimu. The two little girls were probably getting baby-sitted by Kankuro, who would use it to his advantage to go out with Sari. Gaara lightly chuckled at his brother's antics but the smirk he had was wiped off of his face when he realized he had already gotten to the hospital.

The rose. The black rose. He had forgotten to get another one. It wasn't a problem since there was a flower shop a couple of blocks away, but he forgot it. How could he have forgotten something of such importance? Yeah, he forgot the twin's birthday once, but that to him wasn't important like this was. He walked over to the shop and entered it before flashing a false smile to the cashier and walking to the flowers he was searching for. He saw them in the back and approached them. He picked out a bouquet of black roses this time around, that had dark red roses in the center.

He paid the cashier and left the small shop and returned to the hospital. He no longer asked for directions, because after only visiting once he knew where to go. Slowly he began creaking the door open, before he stepped in. Matsuri was awake, but appeared paralysed. She wasn't scared nor was she in shock; she just stared at his feet with the dullest of expressions. She was silent as well, so he slowly approached her until he heard the words, "Take a step closer and I won't hesitate to have you banned from visiting me."

He looked down not wanting to make eye contact with her and used his sand to place the bouquet into her lap. Tears were now gleaming in her eyes and he could tell she was terrified but was too in denial to let it show. Although it has been seen before, if she's in control she won't allow it to show. She grabbed the bouquet and held it close to her body, before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a small kunai. She screwed her eyes shut, and with her right hand she cut the small band of black lace holding the bouquet together.

She held the flowers together with her left hand and then threw them around the hospital bed creating an array around it as she yelled, "You can't win me over with flowers! I will never trust you again..."

Tears were now dripping down her face and his sand delicately wiped them away, being careful to not get into her eyes that were closed. He got closer to her until he was only a foot away from her and said, "I had no control over my body, and I warned you. You didn't leave, you stayed."

With that said, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Matsuri stared at the door, and then at the flowers around her bed, 'What have I done?' She thought to herself.

...

"How did it go?" Temari asked, sitting down on Shikamaru's lap.

"She didn't freak out." He responded sitting down in his chair.

"Progress my dear brother, progress." She said, letting her head fall onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and said, "How did she react though?"

"She threw the flowers around her bed and yelled 'you can't win me over with flowers'." He responded calmly looking away, "She also said she will never trust me again."

"Yeah, well, I believe my niece's when they say they heard her mumble she loves you in her sleep." The three heard Kankuro say from behind the door.

He walked in and threw himself on the couch that was to the side of the room, "Gemi and Kira really said that?" Gaara asked his brother.

"I swear to you... you can ask them yourself." Kankuro said, rolling onto his stomach.

Temari got off of Shikamaru's lap and ran over Kankuro and gripped his collar, "Where are my kids?!" She yelled venomously in Kankuro's face.

"Relax, I just needed a break. They're with Sari." He said bobbing his head closer to hers as a threat.

Temari let go of Kankuro and held her heart, "Oh, thank god." She mumbled.

At that moment Sari walked in with the girls each attached to one of her hands. Temari walked over to the little girls and tightly hugged them and mumbled, "I've missed my little girls so much."

Sari let go and walked over to Kankuro. He used chakra strings and pulled her down on top of him and gently kissed her. All of this Gaara saw and Shikamaru saw the expression he had, "Don't break a sweat, you'll have her soon. At the rate you're going you'll have her in no time."

Sari heard this and spoke up, "Gaara... I spoke to Matsuri today."

**Flashback...**

_"Matsuri... forgive Gaara." Sari softly spoke as she held her best friend's hand._

_"Sari... you aren't in my shoes... I simply can't. Do you know how scared I get by just seeing a picture of him?" Matsuri said looking away._

_"I know it must be hard, think of me though. When Kankuro finds out about our little boy, he's going to go insane... I at least want his uncle o not have a screwed up love life." Sari said giggling._

_Matsuri smiled and said, "I'll give it a shot, but an instant wave of fear or anger washes over me. I love him though."_

**Flashback end...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 is here! Thanks to my beta RahrzMohnster. I hope you liked this chapter ;}**

**Review plzz. I would really really want 20 reviews so lets see how far my luck stretches this time hehehe**


	7. Two Weeks

(One week later)

"Can I speak to Kankuro alone?" Matsuri asked nervously.

"Sure thing Mat's." Sari said as she walked towards the door. Before she stepped out she mouthed to Matsuri "tell him."

"So whats on your mind kiddo?" Kankuro asked sitting on the edge of her bed near her feet.

"What would you say if I said... Sari was pregnant?" Matsuri nervously asked Kankuro.

"Why do you ask that?" Kankuro asked.

"Sari's pregnant." Matsuri replied rapidly.

"She's what?! Sari!" Kankuro yelled.

Sari walked back into the room slowly with her hands behind her back. She looked at Kankuro innocently as she walked towards him with a paper behind her back. He looked at her straight in the eye as she handed him the paper. He read it slowly then looked at Sari once again, "No joke?"

"No joke." She responded smiling.

"I finally beat Gaara at something!" Kankuro yelled as he spun Sari around.

Although Matsuri felt happy for the two, she felt a small part of her ache. Whether it was physical or emotion pain, she didn't know, but she just was jealous. She knew she shouldn't of felt that way, but she did, although deep in her heart she really was happy for the two. She got so draped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that the couple said their goodbye's and left, leaving her alone to herself, to sulk in her sorrows.

...

(One Month Later)

"Damn it Gaara what did you do to the poor girl? It's been a month and she's still in the hospital." Temari groaned.

"She leaves the hospital today... under one condition though. She can't be alone for another two weeks. Either that or she stays in the hospital." Gaara responded.

"So who is she going to stay with?" Temai asked, her eyebrows furowing.

"You." Gaara bluntly responded.

"What why me!?" Temari yelled.

At that moment Shikamaru walked in and said, "It's logical. Obviously Gaara can't... she's terrified of him. Kankuro can't because well... he's Kankuro, he's too reckless. Sari is barely able to take care of herself, especially now that she's expecting a child, Kankuro's child. That only leaves us... we have the time, money, and the girls love her."

"Shika..." Temari groaned, "Fine... but you take care of her, the girls lately have been killing me."

"What a drag..."

...

"Kira, Gemi!" Matsuri yelled in the hallway of Temari's house.

"Auntie Matsuri!" Both girls yelled and launched themselfs at Matsuri.

Although Matsuri had crutches she instantly dropped them, and let herself fall back when the little girls tackled her, "Matsuri... be more careful." Temari said laughing.

"Sorry." Matsuri responded laughing, "So how much time do I have spend with these two princesses?"

"Two weeks." Shikamaru butted in.

"I feel fine. I could go home if I wanted to right?" Matsuri asked.

"No you can not. Orders of the hospital and of the Kazekage, sorry." Temari said.

"You know... not mentioning his name doesn't help." Matsuri said.

The girls had already scattered off leaving Matsuri on the floor looking up at Temari and Shikamaru. She outstretched a hand and Temari began to whistle and walk away. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed her hand to pull her up. He grabbed her crutches as well and handed her them before going off after Temari. She limped over to the guest room where she was going to stay and saw that her suitcase was already there. She sighed and threw herself on the bed after she set her crutches to the side. It was a gut feeling, a gut feeling that the next two weeks were going to be long.

Temari and Shikamaru had left to buy some groceries to cook dinner. Bringing the girls would have been a drag, as Shikamaru says, so they left the girls with Matsuri. She heard the doorbell ring, so she figured they were back. The girls made their way quickly towards the door, with Matsuri not far behind. They bounced up and down as she opened the door. The person at the door surely was unexpected, and the shock made her fall to the floor, clutches and all.

"Gaara..." She whispered.

* * *

**Short... very short yes I know, but I have a good reason. I really wanted to update before school started tomorrow. Updating will be very less frequent sadly but I promise to update when I can. Oh and I forgot to say... this chapter wasn't edited by my beta... so you probs see a lot of mistakes, sowwy :{**

**review plzz, 30 preferably -o-**

**love**

**melly**


	8. Drunk

"Mashuri... why you no love me? Me give life you... why no you me?" Gaara slurred as he swayed and drunk a sip from a glass bottle.

"Gaara are you drunk? Girls play outside for a couple of minutes." Matsuri said as she got up from the floor.

The girls nodded before leaving the house to play in the yard. Gaara stood there swaying as Matsuri held her grip tightly around her clutches to calm herself down. He looked down at her feet and smiled for some idiotic reason. She eyed him weirdly as she did so and her fear rose a bit when he started to chuckle uncontrollably, 'He obviously isn't stable... might as well help him.' She thought as she set down one of her crutches.

She took a long deep breath before setting one of his arms over her shoulder, and one of hers around his waist. She flinched at contact with his skin but made no hesitation on taking him to her room. It was difficult because she depended on him as much as he depended on her, although she did force the slightest amount of pressure on her leg. It hurt her a lot but she mad it to her room, and what she saw there certainly was a surprise.

Gaara was there, sitting at her window, twirling a black rose between his index finger and thumb, getting cuts as he did so. There were black roses covering her bed as well, she couldn't tear her eyes from Gaara's to read what the roses said. She stared at him in disbelief, and then turned her head to face the Gaara she had in her grip. The same Gaara poofed up into smoke revealing a blond male who she could have sworn she recognized. Naruto.

"You must be Matsuri." Naruto said with a wide grin as he held up a hand for her to shake.

In one smooth punch she had him knocked out cold on the ground, "Gunna take more than that to knock me out." Naruto groaned as he got off of the floor.

He frowned and offered a hand once again for Matsuri to shake. She skeptically took his hand and shook it, "He saved your life you know?" Matsuri heard Gaara's deep voice speak.

"I don't remember him, and surely I would remember the person who once saved my life." Matsuri said in a dry voice.

"He saved you and me both from the four Celestials, and he was there at my retrieval from the Akatsuki... he saved me from them as well." Gaara spoke calmly.

"Forgive me." Matsuri said to Naruto, ignoring Gaara slightly.

"Oh don't sweat it! Hey Gaara... I wasn't too off character was I?!" Naruto said with his usual grin.

"Quiet a bit Naruto." Gaara responded as he manipulated his sand to pinch Naruto.

Naruto made a wierd shriek before mumbling, "Got it... I'll be gone."

"When will you get it?" Gaara softly spoke.

"Get what?!" Matsuri spat.

"That I never intended to hurt you..." He responded low enough so only she could hear.

"I never said I didn't get it... I just... It's not easy to trust the person who hurt you the most. Do you know how hard it is... to not flinch when you even move." Matsuri responded as tears built up in her eyes.

He approached her slowly and held the rose in front of him, as he did so. He outstretched his hand to hand her the flower and her eyes momentarily widened before returning to normal, "Still don't trust me." Gaara said sadly to himself.

She couldn't hold it any longer, tears were now streaming down her delicate face. He was utterly confused; she was approaching him. Her hands over her chest as she rubbed her arms. Barely centimeters away from him she let go of herself and hugged him, her hands draping lightly over his shoulders as her head fell on his chest, assuring her of his calm heart beat. His fading black shirt darkened as her tears slowly penetrated it, creating a small patch of wet fabric. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, but she broke away at that moment. She walked towards the bed and pulled him by his hand behind her, with her eyes shut tightly. She was about to lay down, and he called her name out before she did so, trying to prevent her from laying down on thorns and roses but it seemed as if she did it purposely. She didn't even move when the thorns lightly penetrated her in various places, she simply pulled him down next to her.

He closed his eyes and moved closer to her, causing the thorns to scrape against his body but he didn't mind, and he knew she had purposely did what she did. Pain had always been a way to bond with people, in the cases of Matsuri and Gaara, and this was no exception. Her head rested on his chest once again, and his arm laid in the crook between her hip and rib cage. He closed his eyes as did she, and placed his forehead on hers, 'You truly do not know how strong you are... my delicate black rose.'

* * *

**Short, unedited, speeded, horrible chapter. Yes I know, but it was rushed. If you like it though... thank J Cole... a lot. If it wasn't for his songs I wouldn't of had accomplished this. I will say this though... you see that blue button... you know, the one next to a blank box. If you favorite, or alert this story, I feel very uncomfortable if you don't review... because I don't know why you like it. I'm not asking for a review every chapter (It would be nice though) just for one... one containing constructive critisism, or simply why you like the story... plzzzz.**

**Reviews make me happy, and the happier I am the faster I update... eh, eh. You know you want to... review por favor -o-**

**love**

**mells**


	9. First Kiss

Matsuri sprung up from her sleep with a gasp, "Sweet dream you were having kid." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Kankuro..." Matsuri moaned before punching his arm.

"What... just the truth. You sleep talk a lot... and I don't know if you really were having a sweet dream, or a sex dream, because you were moaning Gaara's name a lot. Just glad I woke you up before he got here." Kankuro said.

"Why is he coming here?" Matsuri asked.

"Family dinner... and to check up on you. He's already here he just hasn't made it to your room." Kankuro responded.

"How are you feeling?" Both Kankuro and Matsuri heard Gaara say.

"Well I feel fine, in all honesty though I'm a bit cold. Temari uses way too much air conditioning, one of these days I'm going to catch a cold." Kankuro rambled to annoy Gaara.

"Out." Gaara said to Kankuro.

"Kankuro stay." Matsuri said pulling Kankuro back on the bed by his arm.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled from the other side of the house.

"Sorry kid." Kankuro said leaving the room.

"Great..." Matsuri mumbled under her breath.

Slowly Gaara made his way towards the bed and sat on the corner of it. She backed up slowly but didn't say a word, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good actually... just two weeks and I'm free." She responded with a couple of nods.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gaara asked looking out the window.

"You are Kazekage... people have to ask _you_ that. So yes.. yes you can." She responded.

"Will you ever forgive me? I want you to accept me... I don't want you to fear me. I want you to love me..." He said, as his words trailed off to mumbles.

She moved closer to him until her face was barely inches from his, and looked into his eyes, "Never said I didn't forgive you." She said with a sad smile, before getting off of the bed and walking to the kitchen with her crutches.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He spat as he pulled her back by her arm.

Her eyes screwed shut and tears were forcing their way out of her eyes, "Sorry." He said letting her go.

"I just can't trust you." She mumbled walking away from him.

...

Dinner was extremely awkward; slight conversations, all of which ended. The best attempt was when Kankuro spoke.

Flashback...

_"Matsuri... so that dream? Sweet or sex? Way too much Gaara moaning to be sweet." Kankuro spoke smirking._

_Both the cheeks of Gaara and Matsuri turned red, "Excuse me..." Matsuri mumbled as she left the room, leaving her crutches behind._

_Shikamaru looked at Gaara and nodded towards Matsuri. Gaara nodded and excused himself as well, before following Matsuri to her room. He had her crutches in his hand and he was about to tell her she forgot them, but he noticed she was crying, and she seemed perfectly fine without them. He set the crutches down by the door and walked up to her. She turned around and looked at him in the eye, "Is something wrong?"_

_"No everything is just perfect. I'm scared of the love of my life... and my best friends are his siblings... how could anything be wrong?" She responded sarcastically._

_"Did you just call me... and the dream?" He asked nervously._

_"Nothing happened in that dream, get over yourself... and yes you are the love of my life, but how could you love the person who you are most scared of?" She responded pushing past him._

_"By forgiving me... forgive me..." He said pulling her back._

_"I told you I forgave you." She replied turning around._

_"You wouldn't be scared of me if you forgave me." He said._

_He took a step towards her and set his hands on her waist. He pulled her close to his body and she didn't even flinch. He looked into her eyes and then he bit his lip as he stared at her lips. She stared into his eyes and hoped that he was going to do what she thought he was. He looked back up into her eyes before lightly placing his lips on hers. Their eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nothing more happened then that and they pulled away, "You stole my first kiss..." She mumbled._

_"You stole mine." He said smiling._

_"Aww!" Sari said as she stood by the door with everyone else._

_Temari and Shikamaru were covering their kits' eyes but watching with soft expressions. Kankuro was there as well with his arms around Sari's waist smiling. Matsuri looked up at Gaara with a slightly frightened expression before rushing out of the room, "What did I do...?" Gaara mumbled to himself._

* * *

**I thought I was getting boring so... heres a bit of adorable fluffyness :}**

**Review por favor. It means the world to me ;}**

**love**

**melly**


	10. Deserted Park

She had ran away. Not forever, but to be alone and think. A deserted park was perfect; she was just there, slowly swinging on a low swing. It was dark outside, and everything was barely visible. Somehow though, he found her. He sat down on the swing next to hers and looked down at the sandy ground the same way she did. Her head tilted so she could look at him, but the only thing her eyes payed mind to was the flower in his hand. Like always, a black rose.

He handed it to her, without saying a word, and she instantly saw the note attached to it. She opened it and silently read,

_Matsuri,_

_You have me running rounds around you. I'm slowly going insane, because I love you, yet I have no way to express it. Slowly though I can tell that you are trusting me, but in all honesty I can't really tell, you confuse me. I love you for it though, this rose you hold in your hand... I have a purpose as to why I give you them. I will tell you and show you why when you trust me completely. I wish you would trust me already, but I can't force you into anything. Just tell me when you do. As for earlier... well sorry. I didn't mean to let my emotions control me._

_Gaara_

By the end of the letter she found herself smiling. A dumb uncertain smile, but a smile none the less. She looked up to look at Gaara, but he was gone. Then she was about to stand up she saw the roses on the ground in front of her. They were spread into the words Love Me. Matsuri was silent but she thought to herself, 'I do, and no matter what, I always will.'

She got up slowly and began walking towards the house. In a matter of minutes she was there, but didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone. What had happened that day had gotten her in a foul mood, and being questioned would only make it worse. She walked around the house until she saw her room. The window was still open from when Gaara was there, so she simply jumped in through there. She winced as a wave of pain ran up her spine, when she landed on her right foot, the one with the twisted ankle. She bit her lip hard and drew blood as she tried to restrain a scream of pain.

Pain was just one thing she felt, along with that there was anger, frustration, depression, and mostly confusion. The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing so she felt around until she found the bed and threw herself on it. She hit something that was hard, and she groaned in pain. She heard a male voice groan as well and she instantly became alarmed. She turned on the light that was on her nightstand and looked to her side, "Shikamaru?" She questioned.

"I needed to talk to you." He said.

"Not now..." She mumbled stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Yes now... it involves the safety of you... the village... and Gaara." He spoke quietly.

Matsuri snapped up at this and looked Shikamaru in the eye, "Go on..."

"Nothing at all... I just needed to confirm something." He got up and headed towards the door.

He set his hand on the light switch and said, "Get some sleep kid." Before turning off the light and walking out.

"Shikamaru..." Matsuri groaned laying back down.

...

"She loves him alright..." Shikamaru whispered in Temari's ear.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked with sarcasm.

"I toyed with her. Put her in danger, no reaction. Village in danger, no reaction. Gaara in danger... she instantly has energy again." He responded wrapping his arm aroud her waist.

"Yeah I know that... You're the only person I know who doesn't accept the truth unless he has tested it. Just go to bed god damn it, we have to head out on a mission tomorrow morning. Remember... we're escorting the Hokage here. Naruto... you must have energy around that guy." She said pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"Yeah.. you're right... Good night sweetie." He responded kissing her cheek and wrapping himself in the blanket.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Its pretty good if you ask me :} Hey I want to ask for a big favor... can my lovely readers, and reviewers take the poll on my profile. Its simply to see which story I should start once my other story "Newbie Yet Not" ends. Please, pretty please. It would mean the world to me :}**

**Review please.**

**love,**

**emely**


	11. Grey And Black

"Gaara... this mission?" Temari questioned.

"You have an issue with it?" He asked.

"No... but, who are the twins staying with... and Matsuri?" She asked letting Shikamaru wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's fine... she trusts me a bit more now. Besides.. you trust your kid's with their uncle right?'' He asked with a small smirk.

"Gaara... take care of the three kay?" She said with a smile before leaving with Shikamaru.

"I always will..." He mumbled as he watched them leave.

...

Matsuri yawned as she woke up. She got up from the small bed and slowly walked to the bathroom in the hallway as she rubbed her eyes from tiredness. She walked up to the mirror and was about to stare at herself but saw a note on it,

_Matsuri,_

_Me and Shikamaru will be out of the village for six days. At last minute we recieved a mission to escort the Hokage to the Village Hidden in the Sand. You will have to live with Gaara. I have to warn you though... you will be in charge of Gemimu and Kiraku. They will throw a fit when they realize we will be gone for nearly a week. Try to get them to Gaara's house with you before they wake up. I know it's sudden and that you will, in a way, be taking the position of a mother, I'm sorry. Although it's not too bad... you will get to spend time with Gaara~. Think about it... you two will be playing mommy and daddy~._

_Okay enough with my wifes ranting... take care of my daughters or I will kill you. Everything you need for them I already packed. Everything is in a navy blue duffel bag, the one with the huge G~K on it. Whatever you do, do not, and I mean do not! Forget Gemimu's blanky or Kiraku's bunny... if you do.. well they will kill you. They will get anxious but like Temari said, its advised to get them in Gaara's house, they will feel calmer. He's their uncle after all. You will be their rock as well.. although you don't have all too much experience with their tantrums, Gaara on the other hand does. So when they do awake in Gaara's house, hand them over to Gaara, he will be a great help. We know that you spending six days with Gaara is the last thing you want to do, but we have no choice, and neither do you, so make the best out of it. Good luck kid. Oh and the keys are over the door frame, outside of the house._

_Temari, and Shikamaru._

"Protective dad, much?" Matsuri mumbled before she began brushing her teeth.

She finished washing up, and for the last time she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt four small hands begining to tug on her pajamas. She turned around and looked down only to be greeted by two pairs of puppy eyes, "Where's momma/daddy?" They asked in unision.

"They will be back soon... would you want to see your uncle Gaara?" Matsuri cheered as she kneeled infront of the little girls and smiled.

"No!" They yelled before running off crying.

"I can do this..." Matsuri mumbled running off to her room.

She put on some black sweats, and a navy blue shirt, before she ran after the girls. She scooped one up in each of her arms making them giggle, "Don't be sad... mommy and daddy will be back, now how about we go visit uncle Gaara?"

"Owkay..." They mumbled.

"Good girls." Matsuri said setting them down.

She went back in her room, and grabbed her bag of things. She walked into Shikamaru and Temari's room and grabbed the so called navy blue bag with the initials of the girl's on it. She walked into the room of the girl's and grabbed the stuffed bunny and the blanket. She dressed the girls in their usual black skirts and green/red shirts before leaving the house with the girls at her side. She locked the door and let out a heavy sigh. Within minutes they were outside of Gaara's house, knocking heavily on the door.

He opened the door slowly, and looked at her in the eye, "Uncle Gawwa!" The girls yelled as they hugged his legs.

"I miss mommy..." Gemimu said sniffling.

"I miss my daddy." Kiraku said as tears poured down her cheeks.

'These kids are so bipolar...' Matsuri metally growled.

Gaara grabbed the girls and placed one of them on each side of his hip, "Aww.. is little Kiwa cwyin' fow ha daddy?" Gaara said as he walked away rubbing his nose against Kiraku's.

She had to admit... he looked damn adorable shirtless, talking baby talk, with two little girls on his hips hiding his v-cut. She bit her lip and realized she was staring when he began asking questions, "Matsuri... so, which room would you want?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She said looking up at his face.

"Which room would you want?" He asked as he adjusted the girls on his hips.

"Any." She responded shutting the house's door behind her.

She set the bags down by the door and followed Gaara to wherever he was taking her. He stopped in front of a room. The door was open, and his scent was lingering in the air. The walls were grey, and had huge black roses painted on them; vines leading to more black roses and thornes were visible on the vines. There was a bed in the far right corner, it had navy blue/grey bed sheets, but the frame was black. She looked up at the ceiling where in script were the words _Forgive and Forget._ Aside from the bed there wasn't much in the room, just a tall black wardrobe, and a black bookshelf, with a lot of books, "This is your room... next door is Gemi and Kira's room, and directly from yours is mine." He said as he set down the twins.

"Gaara... this wasn't nessisary..." She mumbled.

"Wrong... everything is nessisary for the one and only woman I love." He said as he walked out of the room.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she sat down on the full-size bed. She laid down and looked up at the walls surrounding her, they were beautiful. The writing on the ceiling was incredible as well. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes; drifting off to sleep.

_Gaara held Matsuri's neck tightly against a wall with intentions to kill her. He smiled wickedly as he ran his hand up her cheek and laughed when a tear slid down her face. She couldn't breath at the least and had given up the fight a while back. He drew a kunai from his pocket, making Matsuri's eyes widen, and he brung it close to her face._

_The tear that had just fallen from her right eye was being traced with the kunai going up. Blood trinckled lightly from the wound and freely fell to the floor mixed with her tears._

_This gave him great pleasure, she was crying for him, pleading with her eyes to live, begging for mercy, all silently. She shed more tears as more blood left the wound. Blood slowly was creeping up her thoat although being forced closed. Gaara punched the poor girl in the stomach causing the blood to rise faster._

_The blood leaked from the right side of her mouth in a way that drool would in the middle of the night. The small trail that almost reached her chin was stopped when Gaara's thumb whiped it and flicked it off with a single twist of his wrist._

_Her body was against the wall and feet dangled a foot off the ground. What held her up was just Gaara's hand around her neck. Her shirt was riding up just a bit and her stomach was visible. With the same kunai he first used he slid it up the side of her stomach making a heavy amount of blood seep out._

_Matsuri whimpered in pain with the best of her ability. His hand gripped her neck tighter before he jammed the kunai straight into her stomach._

_She had given up all hope then and there. The pain she felt was just to much for her fragile being. Surviving was definately out of the picture so she simply hoped of dying quickly, to be put out of her misery. That wasn't going to happen, not with the plans he had atleast._

She gasped as she woke up in a rush; sitting up, and breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide and she held her chest trying to calm herself down. She was in the house of the person who had done exactly that to her. Realization sunk in slowly, and her fear of him came back in the slightest.

* * *

**I made this chapter long, since the last one was so very short. Sorry about that. Hope that this makes up for it :}**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome :}**

**love,**

**melly**


	12. Clone

"Just a dream, just a dream..." She mumbled in an effort to calm herself.

She got up from the bed and walked into the hallway. What Gaara had said to her entered through one ear and left through the other; she was completely lost. She looked around, and the more she spun the further confused she was. She had closed the door to her room when she walked out so she couldn't even find her own room. Waddling down the hallway she opened one door in particular, and saw one sight she wouldn't ever forget. Gaara was asleep with Gemimu on his right and Kiraku on his left. They both had one of their small hands on his chest along with their heads, and one of their legs were on his stomach from lack of height. They were asleep as well, leaving her alone to ponder.

She found her way eventually to the door of the mansion, and picked up her bag from the floor. She picked up Gemi, and Kira's bag and went to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge, but not huge enough to get lost in. There wasn't even a table, that was in the dining room, which was huge too, although there was a tall island with a couple of chairs. She wondered to herself why he even needed any of this if he was single, the man needs a bachelor pad, not a mansion where a family is supposed to live. A big, big family indeed. The fridge, oh god the fridge; three of them. One for drinks, another for food, and the last one appeared to be for snacks, ''Huh... so he does have a sweet tooth..." She mumbled.

She opened the bag prepared for the girls by Shikamaru, and looked for food. There was formula, lactose free milk, and bottles that were already prepared. There was also baby food in the bag, and small containers of fruits and veggies, 'Shikamaru alright.' She thought.

The grand fridge of snacks was the emptiest so the girls food went in there. After accomplishing that she continued her maze to her room, finding it quicker than she found the exit. She remembered that Gaara said that her room was next to the girls room, so she opened two doors which she presumed were her room and the girls. Luckily she was correct and she entered the room of her god-daughter. Her god-daughter was Kiraku, and the godfather was Gaara. Gemimu on the other hand was the godchild of Kankuro, and Sari. Maybe that was why Gaara had preference towards Kiraku. Either way she placed the clothes folded in a drawer. The room was painted red, with splashes of green; she stepped closer and noticed that there were grains of sand in the paint, creating a shiny mirror effect. He surely knew his nieces, they loved his sand, and having it embedded into the walls of their occasional room was ideal. As for her room, he knew her well. The colors were just perfectly blended, grey and black, neither fading out the other.

She adjusted her bag as she walked to her room. Inside of her room she set the bag down on her bed and opened it. She rummaged through it until she came across her black cargo capris, and a slight v neck navy blue shirt. She quickly took off her clothes and put on the casual clothing. The capris stopped around her calfs and her sandals reached her ankles, leaving around a seven inch gap to expose the mesh stockings she wore. The shirt was a shortsleeve, and she felt rather comfortable wearing it.

Now dressed she walked quietly out of her room and was making her way through the hallway when she noticed she had left the door to Gaara's room open. She hadn't noticed this before, but his room was actually designed well. It was plain enough to seem... well, plain, but there was so much detail unoticed by the average eye. All furniture in his room was black, and made of a mirror like material that appeared to be marble. The floor was carpeted red, and there were blotches of crimson red paint splattered against the walls, making it appear like blood. The sight wasn't sickening though, it was quite appealing, if not Gemi and Kira wouldn't even dare to walk in there, let along sleep in there. The curtains had the same design, but they were held up at the sides, bunching up in a sophisticated manor, with a red curtain behind it to actually block out the sun. He had the biggest room in the house, she could tell, and he had an attached bathroom, along with a walk in closet. She doubted he needed it, but then again, he wasn't the one who designed the house.

She was going to shut the door when an idea came to mind. She walked over to the three that were laying on the bed and kissed them gently on the forehead. Her lips lingered on Gaara's forehead a second longer before she let her lips brush gently against his. She stood up, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't really want to be in the house; with his permission or not, she was going out. She grabbed keys to the mansion that were laying on a coffee table in the living room. She slipped out of the house, and locked the door, tucking the keys into her pocket.

After a few minutes of simply walking, she realized she had no actual place to go. She hadn't felt the need to escape either, but for some reason, she didn't want to be there. Something got into her, she didn't know what, but she decided suddenly to go to Gaara's office. No harm, no foul. She got to the tower, and guards instantly let her in, recognizing who she was. She impatiently made her way up the stairs, but took her time in walking down the hallway to his office. She decided on helping him with some paperwork, since it would pile up, especially since he was home and not there doing his job. She didn't mind, it gave her a purpose to stay out the house. She didn't bother knocking on the door, instead she simply walked in. Her eyes widened at the sight, he was there, ding paperwork. Then, at his house, how was he there but here?Then it hit her, a clone. A sand clone. Her bubble popped when she realized... he knew she kissed him.

* * *

**So, very sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy with school. I rarely get the chance to update my stories anymore. I hope this makes up for it. I think it was rushed though, so tell me what you think.**

**review please.**

**love,**

**melly**


	13. Ice Cream

**"**Naruto! Long time no see!" Shikamaru called out.

"Indeed it has been." Temari agreed.

"Shikamaru! Your my escourt!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Shikamaru joked.

"Mind if I bring along some special people?" Naruto asked.

"Who exactly?" Temari asked.

"Just my wife, my kids, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and the rest of our fellow members." Naruto responded, pointing behind stood Hinata, his wife, and their two kids. Sakura next to her, and Sasuke as far as possible. Kiba was there as well, his arm slung over Ino's shoulder. Ten Ten was standing there, as well as Neji.

"Alrighty then, lets get a move on." Temari said.

...

"Gaara..." Matsuri mumbled.

In a few swift movements, he stood infront of her, hovering over her a few inches, "That just proved you aren't scared of me. That you've forgiven me," He mumbled, stroking her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, right where he had left that scar a few months prior.

"Of course I've forgiven you Gaara... hell, I've forgotten already, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I've witnessed what you can do firsthand, you've trained me if you haven't forgotten... it just..." She paused, unsure of what to say.

"Just what Matsuri?" He pleaded, his sea foam green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"I trusted you because I knew you wouldn't turn on me. Now I'm not so sure..." She started tearing up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of that.." She started, pointing at the various bruises and dents against the walls of his office, "I truly trusted you, I can swear that over my parents graves, but you hurt me. If I hadn't trusted you from the begining, I wouldn't of had thought you wouldn't turn on me. I would have listened to you. But I stayed, I trusted you, and yeah, its my fault for disobeying you, but what else could I have done? What could I have done to prevent the fear I have of you now?"

"I... can't answer that... but just let me prove it to you. Just give me the chance to make it up to you, to gain your trust." He said quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Gaara you know how har-"

"Lets go home." He cut her off, a small amount of hope laced in his voice.

"What?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Lets go home." He repeated, a small smile adorning his face, as his arms encircled her waist, "I'll prove it to you."

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Gemi, and Kira. They'll be my proof in all this. They'll prove that you can trust me again." He explained, his smile widening in the slightest.

"Then home we shall go." She responded, turning out of his grip, striding towards the door.

"Matsuri wait." He caled after her.

"Huh?" She asked, turning back to him.

He smashed his lips to hers, letting her go completely after a moment, "Now... we can go home."

...

"Uncle Gaawa?" Kiraku's sad voice rung through his hollow room.

"Yesh, my pwecioush niece?" He asked, scooping her up.

"When is mommy getting home?" She asked him.

"Just three more days baby girl." Matsuri's comforting voice was heard in the hall, and soon she walked in, Gemimu in her arms, her head against Matsuri's shoulder.

"And there is your answer." Gaara said to Kiraku, running his fingers through her dirty blond hair.

"I want ice cream." Gemimu mumbled, slepily looking up at Matsuri.

"Will Temari allow it?" She asked Gaara, who shook his head with a smirk.

He made his way into the kitchen, looking back ever so oftento see Matsuri following. He opened his snack fridge, pulling out some cookie dough ice cream from the freezer. He set Kira on the island, and Matsuri did the same, before the two of them dumped some scoops into four bowls, "You have cookie dough ice cream?" She asked disbelivingly.

"The kazekage can have a sweet tooth, can't he?" Gaara joked, licking the ice cream scooper clean.

"I guess so." She mumbled, scooping a bit of ice cream on the tip of her finger before wiping it on his nose.

"You don't play fair." He mumbled with a smirk, cleaning his nose off.

Before Matsuri could respond, the twins did, "Hey! We're waiting!" They yelled.

"Well hello to you too misses impatient." Both Gaara and Matsuri said in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

**I feel as if this chapter sucked. It really did, and the shortness doesn't make up for it. I hope the next chapter will though.**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Melly**


	14. Wine

"Home, sweet, home." Temari mumbled, dropping her bags at the entrance.

"You're home!" Two voices yelled in unison, approaching the entrance rapidly.

Both Matsuri and Gaara stumbled into view, Kira and Gemi hot on their trail. Gaara wore a pair of crimson sweats, a black shirt draped over his shoulders. Matsuri wore black shorts and a crimson wife beater, her black sports bra visible underneath. Both were covered in sweat, and it appeared that the twins were too, "Two extra days." Matsuri deadpanned with a twitchy frown before jumping at the two with outstretched arms.

Temari scrunched her nose but smiled none the less, "Yeah, we made a few stops. We have a crowd..." She mumbled.

"Crowd?" Gaara asked, evidently panting.

"Honey I'm home!" A familiar voice spoke loudly, and the sound of luggage dropping was audible.

"Naruto... and Hinata... and Sakura, and Sasuke, and Ten Ten, Neji, Ino, Kiba..." Gaara mumbled, watching the group enter one by one.

"Forgetting someone?" A fairly young voice spoke.

"Right... Shun... Remi..." Gaara mumbled, looking down at the two children. Naruto's children. Remi being a four year old girl, Shun a six year old boy.

"So how were the two while we were gone?" Shikamaru asked, nodding his head in Kira and Gemi's direction.

Matsuri and Gaara looked back at them then each other before drifting their gaze back to Shikamaru, "They were okay..."

"Good enough." Temari muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"So Naruto... how long you staying?" Matsuri asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Two weeks." He responded casually.

"And in those two weeks... where is everyone going to stay?" She continued.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Reasons..." She replied.

"A third in Gaara's place, a third here, and a third in your apartment." Shikamaru responded.

"Can I go back home?" Matsuri asked with hope.

Gaara smiled and took a sharp intake of breath, "No." He said, dropping the smile.

"Ruin the mood..." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

...

"Gaara." Matsuri started out, walking into Gaara's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

There he sat, knees up to his chest as he stared straight at the wall, in all his shirtless glory, "You can't sleep?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to the wall before him.

"Well.. sort of." She responded, approaching him slowly.

He didn't move, "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said slowly, finally sitting at the edge of the bed before scooting over a bit.

"About what?" He asked, not moving an inch.

"About everything thats been going on..." She said, standing up quickly before walking in front of him.

"Whats been going on?" He asked, now staring at her stomach as she stood in front of his sight.

Without a single word, she closed the two foot gap between them, her hand on his neck and the other on his chest. Her lips were on his instantly, and in his shocked state, it took him a good minute to respond. But respond he did, and his hands went to her hips instantly as she straddled him slowly. His gears turned and he stopped, grabbing her wrists and pulling away from her, "What are you doing?" He asked, slightly infuriated.

"I... I'm sorry." She said, pulling away from him. She turned away, but not before he noticed that tear slide down her cheek.

He grabbed her wrist yet again and pulled her to him, "I... I didn't mean to."

"You know exactly what you meant!" She growled, pulling away from him roughly before storming out of the room.

In a split second, he was on her trail, and by the first turn he had her hands pinned above her head, his forehead pressed gently against hers. He held both of her hands with one, his other crawling down her stomach, his eyes showing pain and desperation. His fingertips ran over the scars that he created that horrid night, and his eyes began to glass up; blinking away the feeling, he stopped his slight lip quivering and looked Matsuri in the eye, "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry Matsuri, you have to believe me. I'm so sorry." He pleaded, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

"Gaara... please let me go." She said in a raspy voice, turning her head up to avoid his gaze.

"You won't run?" He asked, his voice like that of a young boy.

"I... I won't run." She responded, her head turning to te right slightly.

"Don't lie to me Matsuri, please don't lie to me. Promise me you won't run." He pleaded, grabbing her chin and bringing it down slowly.

"I won't... I promise." She responded, resting her forehead on his gently before pulling away momentarily and doing it again, each time her lips nearing his more and more, until they brushed lightly.

He smiled a little, his lips reaching hers fully. Their lips moved together, her hands tangling themselves in his hair as his hands traced circles on her waist. Time seemed to have passed too quickly, and before they knew it, the kissed had ended; them ending up sitting on the floor across from each other, talking like they hadn't in quite some time, "Want wine?" He asked, seeing as the conversation had taken an awkward silence.

"Uh... yeah, I'll come with." She said, scrambling to her feet before following him into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, revealing about ten bottles of wine, "Merlot or Cabernet?" He asked her.

"Um... either or...?" She responded hesitantly.

"Then we go with the oldest bottle here... Cabernet it is." He said, pulling out one of the black bottles.

He looked at her only to see a confused expression on her face, "Older is better when it comes to wine... sometimes." He said, a small smirk at the edge of his lips.

"Whatever you say..." She responded, following him back into the hallway.

He sat down before popping the bottle open, the cork hitting the wall before falling to the freshly polished wooden floors with a loud thud. He took a swing at it before offering it to Matsuri, "What, no glasses?" She asked.

"Nope. Dirty wine glasses attract the fire ants, and we are not, going to be washing dirty wine glasses." He spoke, twirling the bottle in his extended hand for Matsuri to grab.

She shrugged with a laugh before taking the bottle from his hand, taking a swing at it and gulping down some of the sweetly bitter liquid, "I confess, I've never had wine before." She said, her face scruching up momentarily from the wine.

He chuckled loudly, leaning his head against the wall, "Never?"

"Nope." She responded, handing him the bottle, watching his adams apple bounce up and down as he took a few sips.

"No fair, I thought we were doing a one on one thing?" She whined, a hiccup crawling its way up her throat.

"You thought wrong." He said bluntly, smirking right as that hiccup escaped her lips.

She snatched the bottle from him, "Well in that case.." She spoke, throwing her head back as she downed the red liquid. Then the slurring started, followed by the hiccups, the laughs, the giggles, the singing, and finally, the sleeping. At seven in the morning, "We can't shleep here, they'll find us in the morning." She mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then let them find us.." He mumbled, leaning his head on hers as his eyes closed.

* * *

**That came out better than expected ^.^ Filler-ish, but I liked it, and I hope you do too X} Perfect song for the moment: For The First Time, by The Script. You know... And we don't know how, how we got into this bad situation, only doing things out ouf frustration. Tryna make it work but man these times are hard, but we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't or a while, a while... Smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now, got the feeling, that we're meeting, for the first time...**

**Review plzz**

**love,**

**melly**


End file.
